


Osculation

by hoshi (ladylune)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, M/M, also dont think about it too much this is literally supposed to be a cute oneshot lolol, creepy stalker OMC, hiro and dashi click immediately even though theyre strangers LOL, knight in warm cardigan tadashi, meaning he goes to SFIT and is older than 14 lolol, older!Hiro, please dont expect normal relationship development here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, getting away from thugs after taking their money? /Easy/</p>
<p>…running away from creeps who didn’t get when someone wasn’t interested? Harder than he had ever imagined.</p>
<p>(or, the one where hiro gets a last minute fake boyfriend to combat his stalker problem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculation

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's been a while! :D  
> i know that this probably wasnt what you lovely readers wanted (i'm so sorry hot doc fans sobs), but i've had this thing sitting in my docs since december 2014 and it's time to shove it out to the world ok. if i let it sit around anymore it might start growing mold or something orz
> 
> anyways, i hope you all will enjoy it!~
> 
> (p.s. dont ask me about the next hot doc update bc my answer will be idk bruhs, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> beta-d, as always, by the lovely [Switzi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Switzi/)

—X—

 

 

Hiro liked to believe that he could take on anyone in a fight and get away unscathed.

He had been trained in the art of karate since he was a little kid and even if he didn’t have any belts or championship trophies under his belt, he _did_ get a lot of practice in the form of self-defense (because bot fighting? Yeah, really fun, but also _really_ dangerous if the people you swindled can catch up). And if the karate didn’t work? Hiro was lithe as hell and, as much as he loathed his borderline lanky body on some days, it was perfect for making getaways in the form of him running away.

So yeah, getting away from thugs after taking their money? _Easy_

…running away from creeps who didn’t get when someone wasn’t interested? Harder than he had ever imagined.

 

.

 

Hiro peeked around the corner of the building he had ran to hide behind and winced when he caught sight of the one his friends dubbed ‘Creepy Stalker Guy’. The man was standing in the middle of the courtyard outside of the building where they had just had their class, sweeping his gaze over the entire area as if he was looking for something.

Hiro had only noticed him a couple of weeks ago, but when he did, he started seeing him _everywhere_. At first, it had been harmless with him just staring creepily from afar, but recently he started coming up to Hiro when he was alone. He hadn’t touched Hiro, but Hiro could swear that every time the man tried talking to him, he would try to close their proximity inch by sneaky inch.

Gogo had offered to tell the man that Hiro wasn’t interested, but her offer had come with cracking knuckles and he really didn’t want this to get anywhere remotely violent so he had politely told her no. Besides, although he might’ve looked like a lanky teen still in the middle of puberty and not the 19-year-old he was in reality, he could still kick ass and defend his own honor thank you very much.

All that aside, however, Hiro didn’t know how to read the man when he first noticed him. With close-cut brown hair and a fashion sense that favored dress shirts and pressed slacks, he didn’t look like he could be capable of doing anything but work in a corporate office. Despite his clean-cut appearance though, the more Hiro noticed him, the more that he started to feel that something was… _off_. Whenever he approached Hiro, he made small talk that, while seemingly casual on the surface, still made Hiro sort of want to scoot a couple of feet away.

He was never inappropriate (except for his apparent want to come closer to Hiro’s bubble every time they met), but still, something in Hiro positively screamed at him to get away when the man came close. Call him paranoid but Hiro’s instincts had never failed him in the past and there was no way he was ignoring the warning siren about this one—and crap, crap, crap he was coming this way!

Hiro looked around frantically for a place to hide or a bush to duck under, but there were none and he was so close—

Without thinking, Hiro turned and grabbed the nearest person passing by and pushed them against the wall. He only had a moment to look up at who he had dragged into this mess (baseball cap, surprise, and hot, holy hell so hot what the fuu—) before he gripped the man’s collar and pulled him down into a teeth clashing kiss that sent a shot of hurt through his face.

The stranger pulled away immediately with a muffled “Ow.”

Hiro winced because he tasted blood and he wasn’t sure whose it was. “Sorry,” he apologized before throwing a quick look over his shoulder to see where Creepy Stalker Guy was. When he turned back to the stranger, there must’ve been something on his face that screamed desperation because the gorgeous stranger, instead of shoving Hiro away and beating him to a pulp, smiled down at him with crinkled eyes and a gentleness that did a little too much to Hiro’s heart.

“Hey, don’t worry,” he took a step forward and cupped Hiro’s cheek with a warm calloused hand, gently tilting his head up. “Let’s try that again,” he said before leaning down and capturing Hiro’s lips into a soft kiss that made him feel warm from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

There wasn’t even any necking going on and Hiro was already stepping closer, already raising his hands so that he could pull the stranger down. A strong arm curled around his waist, heavy and almost possessive in a way that would’ve freaked Hiro out with anyone else, but only served to make him curl his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of the stranger’s neck and tug. A curious tongue probed at the seam of his lips and Hiro didn’t even think before allowing entrance with a moan.

This man was like the electro-mag suspension that Gogo loved to use, Hiro thought vaguely to himself, and like the wheels of her bike, Hiro was happy to hold on for the ride. What was it that she said—something about zero resistance and—oooh, if the man continued to do that thing with his tongue—

A sharp tug on his sweatshirt pulled Hiro back, choking him in the process. He immediately lashed out, hitting something that released him with a grunt. He rubbed his neck before looking up, his wary expression turning into one of angry derision when he realized who exactly had interrupted the best make out session of his life.

“Who do you think you are?!” He snapped.

Creepy Stalker Guy ignored his question, choosing instead to gesture at the hot stranger Hiro had just been lip locking with, “Who is he!”

Hiro flinched, unsure what to say as fear turned his blood cold when the man turned a crazed look in his direction. Hiro’s instincts were rearing up again, practically screeching at him to run away, but before he could take another step back, the hot stranger was stepping in front of him, broad back like a shield against Creepy Stalker Guy’s dangerous aura.

“I’m his boyfriend,” hot stranger said, voice as firm as his chest (Hiro ought to know, he was just pressing himself against it moments ago, after all).

“You lie,” he heard Creepy Stalker Guy hiss—like, literally hiss, what the hell.

Hiro peeked from around the hot stranger’s arm, taking in his stalker’s red face and heaving chest. His formerly tidy appearance was gone and in its place was something far scarier that made Hiro mentally high-fived his instincts because, holy crap were they right about keeping a distance from this one.

“Hiro doesn’t have a boyfriend,” the man continued, fists balling against his sides.

“And how would you know that?” The hot stranger asked as if it wasn’t the most obvious question in the world.

“Because Hiro is _mine!_ ” Creepy Stalker Guy practically screeched.

Hiro thought that he would’ve started throwing punches, but instead of going against the obvious muscle the hot stranger had, Creepy Stalker Guy moved around him, grabbing hold of Hiro’s arm and pulling.

“No!” Hiro shouted, digging his heels into the ground as he tried to get the man to release him. “Let me go!” He was about to lash out again but before he could, strong arms enveloped him, holding him still as a powerful leg shot out through the air, kicking his stalker right in the shoulder.

The man stumbled back with a cry, releasing Hiro who turned and hung onto his protector like a limpet. A warm arm curled around him again, holding him close. “Are you okay?” The hot stranger asked; his voice was a mixture of concern and anger and it warmed Hiro’s heart to know that it was all for him.

“I’m okay,” Hiro murmured, huddling closer and wishing that this whole debacle was over already.

The hot stranger muttered something under his breath before he took out his phone, unlocking it quickly and turning on the camera. He snapped a picture of Hiro’s stalker, thumb rapidly pressing down on the capture button a couple more times before he looked back at the man with a stern frown pulling at his lips. “I’ve got your picture now,” he said, voice like black ice, “if I ever see you hanging around or even looking at my boyfriend again, I’ll send this to the campus police and have them deal with you instead.”

“You wouldn’t!” The man screamed, and wow, if their little episode hadn’t already attracted the attention of everyone within a 10-foot radius.

“Oh yeah?” the hot stranger asked, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as he glared, “try me. Let’s see what happens.”

Hiro’s stalker looked torn between livid and scared.

The hot stranger took a step forward, like a guard dog who was ready to pounce.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Hiro snapped at his stalker, hopefully giving him the push to turn tail and run.

The man looked at him, beady eyes glittering with hope. “I’ll be back,” the man proclaimed, and Hiro blanched, suddenly realizing what other meanings the man could have gotten from his warning. Before he could correct his mistake however, his stalker was running away, leaving Hiro and the hot stranger to watch him go.

“Okay, there’s seriously nothing to see here,” the hot stranger said to the group of students who had stopped and stared. He made a shooing motion with his hands that made Hiro chuckle before he decided that sitting down would probably be better than making a fool out of himself when his wobbly legs gave way.

A couple more seconds and the hot stranger was mimicking him, sitting down on the grass and smiling at him as if they were longtime friends instead of awkward strangers.

“I’m sorry,” Hiro blurted out before the man could say anything.

“For kissing me or for your stalker?” The man asked, quirking a brow in question.

Hiro blushed and bit his bottom lip, “uh …both?”

The man laughed, loud and delighted, the sound husky and bright and altogether a joy to hear. Hiro had a fleeting thought to record it before shutting the idea down immediately—God, he was starting to sound creepy. This wasn’t good, any more and he’d be just like the man he had been trying to get rid of minutes ago.

“Don’t be,” The hot stranger said before Hiro could say something stupid.

Hiro blinked, “Don’t be what?”

The man smirked, “Sorry.”

“F-for my stalker?”

The man nodded and Hiro relaxed— “and for kissing me,” –before his heart went into overdrive, blood rushing to his face quick enough to make him lightheaded. “I enjoyed it,” the man said, his smirk softening into a mischievous grin.

“Y-You—“ Hiro stammered, unsure about what to do much less say. He had had people who have crushed on him before, but they were usually nerds who fell in love with his brain. Hiro was usually too quick, too smart-mouthed, and too sharp to be liked for anything else, so to sit there with this disgustingly attractive man who kissed like he was born to do it—it was almost too good to be true.

“Did you just pinch yourself?” The hot stranger asked seconds after Hiro pinched himself.

“I don’t date!” Hiro exclaimed before realizing that the man hadn’t even said anything about dating Hiro whatsoever. God, talk about getting ahead of yourself, he thought as he winced, fighting the urge to just get up and start running. Thousands of awful scenarios rushed at the speed of light through Hiro’s brain, all of them starting with the hot stranger laughing and all of them ending with Hiro, ego bruised and feeling like shit.

That’s why it was a huge surprise when the man sighed, shoulder slumping. “I guess that’s a no for coffee then?” He asked, looking genuinely remorseful, “Turned down before I could even ask,” he chuckled and it was a painful thing to hear, “ouch.”

“Y-You wanted to ask me out for—“ he stopped, clearing his throat when his voice cracked embarrassingly, “c-coffee?”

The hot stranger looked at him, head tilting to the side in a way that reminded Hiro strongly of puppies. “I was definitely thinking about it,” he said slowly.

Hiro met his eyes before flicking them away, glancing from grass to building to the man and quickly back down to the ground again, “I wouldn’t…” he started hesitantly, “I wouldn’t y’know… m-mind?”

The hot stranger’s eyes widened, something like hope blooming across his face, “You mean—“

“I can make an exception,” Hiro cut him off, quickly adding a “you did help me out, after all.”

The hot stranger smiled and Hiro quickly ignored the fact that it was bordering on indulgent. “I did help,” he said with a nod, “so I think I’ll take you up on your offer for coffee.”

Hiro whipped his head to look at the man, eyebrows furrowing, “ _My_ offer?”

The hot stranger nodded, “That’s what you’re doing, right? Asking me out for coffee?” He beamed, his smile bright enough to blind, “I accept.”

“No, no, no,” Hiro said, “You—“ he pointed, “were going to ask me,” he pointed at himself, stressing the _me_.

The hot stranger nodded, “I was, but then you offered.”

“I didn’t!” Hiro exclaimed.

The man quirked an eyebrow at him, “Didn’t you?”

Hiro opened his mouth to vehemently deny before pausing, rewinding the conversation in his head. After a long period of silence in which he came to a realization, the man laughed, quietly at first and growing louder with every shade of red Hiro’s face took on.

“So, Lucky Cat Café tomorrow at twelve?” The hot stranger asked through soft snickers.

Hiro pouted and turned away, “Are you asking me?”

A hand landing on his own made Hiro reluctantly turn back to face the man, taking in his strong features and his small, but genuine smile. “I’m definitely asking this time,” The man said, “will you have coffee with me tomorrow?”

“Alright,” Hiro agreed, blushing, because God, how could anyone ever say no to that face?

“Great! My name is Tadashi, by the way! Tadashi Hamada.”

The tacked on introduction made Hiro stare for a second before bursting out into his own amused laugh. “That was a little unprecedented, wasn’t it?”

Tadashi shrugged, “This whole day has been unprecedented if you ask me, but,” he grinned, taking Hiro’s hand into his own, “I’m not complaining.”

Hiro couldn’t fight off his smile even if he wanted to, “Hiro Takachiho,” he said, “thank you for your help today.”

Tadashi chuckled, “It was the least I could do,” he said, “what kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t properly protect my partner, right?”

Hiro knew fully that Tadashi had meant it as a joke, but the weight of his words didn’t fail to hit home. He had dragged the man, an innocent bystander, into his mess. He could deal with his stalker when his attention was solely focused on Hiro alone, but he didn’t know what he would do if his stalker somehow turned his attention on hurting Tadashi. Hiro looked down at their hands before sighing, “I don’t usually deal with things like this,” he said more to himself than to the man sitting in front of him.

The hand around his own squeezed, making him look back up. He tried a smile on for size and knew that it had failed when Tadashi’s small frown deepened. “Sorry,” he said, “I don’t usually go around dragging strangers into my messes.”

“Well,” Tadashi said, “it’s a good thing we’re not strangers anymore, right?”

Hiro snorted, “Are you always this optimistic?”

The smile returned to Tadashi’s lips, “Seeing things in a new angle is kind of my specialty. Now come on,” he stood, tugging Hiro up as he went, “let’s go find something to eat while we discuss your battle plan.”

It was Hiro’s turn to raise an eyebrow at the man next to him, “You think you can come up with a better battle plan than I can?”

“How about you tell me what your battle plan is first, and I’ll tell you what I think about it.”

“…”

“You don’t have a battle plan, huh?”

“Shhhh! I’m thinking!”

Tadashi’s laughter echoed happily through the courtyard as they walked together, their hands brushing against each other the whole way.

 

—X—

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love & comments shall be repaid back with my tears :'D  
> thank you for reading! come say hi on my [tumblr](https://hoshikuso.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)!
> 
> until next time~


End file.
